Emotions Their Game
by darkness engulfs me
Summary: Caught in the game of love which throws both Gaara and Sakura in a whirlwind of emotions, Sakura gets burned by his indifference and returns after 3 years to settle old scores. However, the game is not over, but it barely begins... GaaraxSakura


_** Emotions – Their game**_

_**Rule no.1: Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game**_

_**This story was supposed to be published yesterday because it was my birthday, but the party turned out to be a sleepover, so I was not able to fulfill my wish. However, I am uploading it today and I hope you will enjoy it, since it is my first GaaraxSakura fiction. This is dedicated to MyDyingDaysBlackRose. **_

_**BE WARNED! IT CONTAINS A LEMON, SO WATCH OUT, PEOPLE! SEXINESS AHEAD!**_

* * *

Her chartreuse eyes scanned the all-to-familiar landscape in front of her. The hot and yellow infern of the restless sand had remained – much to her dismay – the same. Imposant cliffs and dunes of sand surrounded her, trapping her into what seemed to be the very universe of misery. As the wind caressed her elfin face and made her fuchsia silky tresses dance on its mystical symphony, the pain in her heart emphasized and her once shining emerald orbs were now clouded with desolation.

'After 3 years…' she soliloquized, 'I am back to where it all began.'

* * *

Games have been popular since ancient times, their purpose being that of entertaining people. Or better said, humans used to learn new things in a more pleasant manner. Everyone has played a game, from the most childish to the most difficult ones. And some of you may know that certain types of game MUST NOT be practised by anyone. However, as one would say, rules are meant to be broken and so did Sakura. She ignored her own 'no attachments' rule and she was left heart-broken. For the second time. But I'm rushing into things, so let's take this story slowly.

Every game begins with a word. Sometimes it is the trite 'start' while some other times it is an invitation. But their game beagn neither with the notice, nor with the proposal. It started with his words and they sounded more like an order than a simple statement. It was an urge.

'I want you.'

It was those very words which touched her like liquid fire. This among other things: his deep, husky voice, his intense, burning gaze, the way his pale lips moved when expressing his desire, his increasing heartbeat and the noise of his sand swifting uncontrollably inside the gourd. It was his entire being which mesmerized Sakura. It was Sabaku no Gaara. And being the second kunoichi who knew him best after Temari, she knew he wasn't serious. It was… far too soon and she was… flummoxed about his statement. It seemed unreal. Alas, it was very real, so all she could do at that moment was to express her bewilderment.

'You can't be serious.'

Sakura knew by his growl that wasn't the reply he was expecting. And before forming a coherent thought, being still in a daze,she was pinned to the wall of her temporary office in Sunagakure, his face only inches away from her own and his warm breath tickling her lips while forming the words:

'Don't I look serious to you, Haruno?'

The mention of her surname hit her like a rock. She couldn't stand when he was addressing to her like that and he knew. Oh, he knew too well. The girl's amazement persisted, but it was slowly pushed aside and replaced by the vexation provoked by the boy's annoying way of 'socializing' with other people. She didn't stir an eyelid because of the overwhelming feeling of being in close proximity to him, but she was writhing inside. There are no words to describe thoroughly the tumult from her soul. Notwithstanding, Sakura wasn't the type of person to yield to anyone, even if the fearful Gaara of the Desert was the one confronting her. She didn't allow herself to hesitate when seeing his sullen countenance. Instead, she decided to retaliate using the same means as him.

'Are you, Kazekage – **sama**?'

His cobalt eyes narrowed dangerously at the honorific suffix and he hissed. Gaara **hated** when people referred to him with such reverence. But more importantly, he was angry for not getting the response he was hoping for. Of course, there was a very embarrassed, beet-root red-faced Sakura trapped between his hot body and the cold wall, but she wasn't telling anything clear. Neither an approval, nor a denial. And by the looks of it, nor she intended to.

'I am **deadly** serious.'

Inner Sakura was yelling, telling the real one to stop putting such stupid questions and demand an explanation. Sakura pondered a while about what to say, but when it came to Gaara, things needed to be done quickly, or the consequences would be, as he said, deadly.

'You want me… in what sense?'

Gaara perceived her awkwardness and he knew that she needed more time to comprehend the situation she was currently in. It seemed strange even to him to make such a demand, but desperate times needed desperate measures. Not to mention the fact that he didn't have time. He had a **need**.

'I want you to show me…what it feels like.'

Sakura, keeping her eyes on a certain spot on his neck, avoiding his gaze for the fear of drowning in those aquamarine orbs, didn't understand what he was endeavouring to say. Gaara moved his right hand which was near her head, his arm radiating heat to her cheek, and trailed his thumb over her jaw and her collarbone until his hand paused on the spot where her heart was situated. She looked at him with wide, olive eyes, refusing to believe that the one who was caressing her was Sabaku no Gaara. She would have considered being the victim of an illusion, a good genjutsu if his touch on her baby-like skin wasn't so real. So he wanted to know the feeling he was bereft of. Love.

'I can't explain you, Gaara.'

'I never asked for an explanation.' He stated firmly, his tense body loosening up with the mention of his real name. Of course, his face remained as inscrutable as ever. He looked into her eyes again, seeing the reflection of his own face in her emerald orbs. She was speechless and tense, as a part of him expected. The one which believed that her answer would be a refusal. The other part was praying for an answer. A positive one. He took his hand from her chest, preferring to sink his callous fingers in her pink, soft hair. Not once did he move his gaze from hers. He wanted her to understand the importance and the seriousness of his request.

Sakura was breathless seeing the redhead's action. She had always wanted to feel those tender acts coming from a certain missing ninja, not from the respected Kazekage and – needless to say – the most feared shinobi of all. It was totally unexpected, but she had half a mind to accept. She couldn't deny it, she felt attracted to him. That was the best moment to use her re-known sagacity, but her head simply refused to cooperate. And Inner Sakura… the kunoichi closed their connection since the other one began raving about surrilous things related to the Lord that Sakura didn't want to hear. Her eyes moved to his body, though, but she quickly directed her gaze towards the floor once she noticed what she was doing. The problem was that Gaara could easily have any girl at his feet. Why her? She felt a vertigo slowly holding sway over her head and she knew this had to end soon.

'It's hard to-'

'We'll deal with it. We've got time.'

Indeed, when it came to satisfying his desires, Gaara had all the time in the world. But Sakura was still irresolute regarding the topic at hand and the little hope he had was now slowly, but surely vanishing. He was going to be refused. He was never meant to know either the true significance of love, or other human feelings. He was a monster. And the irony of it, a monster ruling the biggest shinobi country. Life sure is interesting sometimes.

'You need to forget about Uchiha Sasuke and I want to experience this so-called love.'

Sakura knitted her eyebrows in frustration. So this is how things were going to be? What upset her the most was the mention of her childhood crush. How dare he play with her that way?

'So this is just a trade?'

'This is of great consequence, Haruno. I think 'trade' is not the most appropriate word to describe it.'

'Would you prefer exchange?' She mocked, her blood seething with rage at the thought of being used like a guinea pig for God knows what experiment.

He frowned at her reactions, becoming more an more clear to him that she was going to refute his proposal. Gaara started to rue asking her such a trivial thing. But he was deluding himself – this was the most important thing he has ever asked.

'I would call it a new experience of great benefit for both of us. You will teach me the meaning of this… and-'

'And what would you do for me in return?' Sakura asked trying to resist the urge of accepting his 'invitation', if we might call it this way.

The truth was that she needed some craziness in her life, something new which would get her mind of Sasuke. And there was no doubt that the Kage of Suna was able to do it. If there was a person who could twist a girl's mind so bad that she would be unable to think straight, that would be Gaara for certain. Sakura was neither deaf, blind, nor ignorant. She heard the other Leaf kunoichi gossip about the redhead whenever he came to Konoha. Not to mention that the girls from the Sand Village were beholding him like a god, but it wasn't just this. She saw the Gaara no one else had the privilege to admire. Being endowed with an incredible medical skill, Sakura was trusted the task of monitoring the Kazekage's health and his physical evolution, as well. She doubted that even Temari knew what treasure she had in the house. And now that I came upon this, she sometimes felt like a pirate whose biggest desire was to steal it and make it hers for eternity. Those strong arms, his muscular torso, creamy skin, the wonderful touch of it… Every girl talked about Gaara's perfection, but the truth was that **no one** other than Sakura knew how much flawless he truly was.

Gaara was questioning himself if he was susceptible of making Sakura somewhat interested in him. After all, she wasn't like the others. She knew all about him and so did Gaara about her. She was very predictable, but when it came to something serious she wouldn't hesitate in appealing to malignity. But even then, her face remained as innocent as always. The funny thing is that when he was first given into her care, they realised how opposite they were. Diametrically opposite. She was talkative while he was taciturn. Gaara was relentless, she was kind. Sakura would smile while he would sneer. So why her? Because she was the only one to treat him like a human. Neither as a god as fan-girls did, nor as a monster like the elder population thought about him.

Sakura was giving him a strange snugness and this is why he steered clear of her for a time. But that provoked him a vapidness regarding everything, so he found himself giving her a temporary job in Suna. He was hale, but he loved seeing her worrying for the smallest of things. It gave him the illusion that she cared for him. Little did he know that it was reality. Despite his popularity, Gaara was not vainglorious because he didn't quite have trust in himself when it came to relationships. However, he knew that this time he would have to do his best.

_What would you do for me in return?_

Sakura could have sworn that she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. She felt her world spinning when he easily took her hands and brought them above her head with his left one while the other coiled itself around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her body didn't show any sign of protest towards his action whatsoever. In fact, it appeared that the girl was willing to accept his warmth. She took a deep breath knowing that SOMETHING had to happen and Inner Sakura fainted when Gaara leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers, saying in an undertone:

'Why don't we see?'

The following three minutes made the most wondrous moment she has ever had. Gaara lowered his lips until they touched hers…He invaded her mouth, trying to satisfy the savage desire which made his body vibrate and which fired his senses. Completely flabbergasted, Sakura didn't move. But neither did she participate. She simply stood there, assaulted by his extraordinary body, tortured by the musky fragrance of his skin and amazed by the experimented touch of his tongue, in an attempt to seduce her senses. Contrary to her wish, the desire broke out inside of her. Gaara aroused in her an almost devouring hunger for sensations and experiences her dizzy mind still couldn't define. Finally, she tensed, fighting against his strength, his alluring warmth and the burning desire which had awaken in her, destroying the last remnants of her tranquility. When the desire engulfed he wickedly, she was bout to give up at the self-defence system she possessed. Unwillingly, Gaara released her mouth, but only after her resistance had fallen. He smiled then, showing a light, seductive, utterly irresistible grin which shook her till the depths os her soul.

'I hope you didn't question my competence, Haruno, because I believe you have just proved yourself not to be loath about the-' – he leaned again and whispered against her lips – 'kiss.'

Sakura forgot about her inhuman strength and even about her hatred for showing her weakness in front of the others. Her legs felt like jelly and before she knew it, they gave in the pressure, but Gaara's arms quickly caught her, his teal eyes watching her with worry.

'Sakura, are you alright?'

The kunoichi blinked several times, hoping that this was just one of those irritating desert mirages, but it was not. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, had just kissed her, called her by her true name and was now worried about her. Sakura was confounded and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Gaara picked her up bridal-style and called for his sand. Both of them disappeared and reappeared in one of the guest rooms from his mansion. He placed her gently on the bed, then turned to leave knowing that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He was surprised to feel two small fragile arms wrapped around his chest and a head pressed against his back. He couldn't move although he wanted to see if it was real. He couldn't find his voice, it was stuck somewhere in his throat.

'Very well, I accept, but on one condition.' Sakura replied, breathing in his back.

'What would that be?' Gaara asked in his usual emotionless voice, feeling the warmth of her breath through the fabric of his clothes.

'No attachments. This is a game – I learn from you and you learn from me. That's it.'

'Deal.' He said quickly, a bit too quickly, took her hands from his chest and turned to look at her. Before either one of them had time to think about the next move, Gaara's lips returned to hers, taking her lower lip in his mouth. Surprisingly, Sakura's hands moved to his chest, towards his face and were now resting in the crimson locks at the base of his neck. She opened a little her mouth and their lips began their dance, finding a slow, seductive rhythm. Sooner than not, his tongue moved towards her lips, but he was surprised to find her own tongue touching his. He caught his breath at the strangely amazing sensation while Sakura moaned. It was that heavenly sound which thrilled Gaara and before any of them had the chance to react, Gaara embraced her tightly and led her to bed, holding her head and her back while reclining her onto the mattress. They never stopped their kiss and the truth was that wasn't just a kiss. Their mouths were making love with each other.

Aquamarine eyes looked into chartreuse orbs and they realised what was truly going on. This wasn't just a game. They were attracted to each other. Not only did she want this, she needed it. Gaara wanted this, as well, but he knew that this could have some after effects. It was a big step and he didn't want Sakura to be rueful about it. But once he saw the same desire in her eyes as in his own, Gaara knew there was no turning back. They would both learn what love meant that night.

_**Somewhere inside my revolution**_

_**Karmically I seek retribution**_

_**Looking for love in physical beauty**_

_**Desire is the drug of the bourgeoisie**_

Gaara brushed his lips against the edge of her own, causing Sakura to moan of desire. Gaara pushed harder onto her mouth and he separated her lips. His slippery and nimble tongue quickly united with hers. She allowed him, nay she participated willingly. He retreated. Sakura received again with pleasure his lips and the sweet, wet warmth of his kiss. Responding to the fast, hungry rhythm which he was imposing and to her own sensual impulses, she snickered her arms around his waist and held him tight.

Gaara smirked at her reaction and began to trail kisses on her jaw, her collarbone and down her neck. Sakura closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip while sinking her right hand in his unruly hair. His kisses were full of passion and they were burning her like fire. Sakura was floating on an ocean of desire and pleasure.

_**And now I try to intellectualize**_

_**Like a glimmer of gold in a bad man's eyes**_

_**I am consumed by the flesh haunting me**_

_**I know temptation taunts the empty**_

His teeth nibbling at her neck and his tongue caressing the red spot he left there, Gaara moved his fingers down her arms, enjoying the feeling of her velvet skin on his callous hands. The Suna ninja knew that she was like a forbidden fruit, but he just couldn't hold back. The little self–control he had at the beginning was now non-existent. Sakura's moans were driving him crazy and the infinite wish to possess her right there and then was – to his utter surprise – even stronger than his desire for blood from the past. Her vocal responses were like ecstasy to his ears, just like the feeling of her left hand drawing circles on his back. They were both dressed, but they could feel the heat nonetheless. The atmosphere inside the room was getting hotter and hotter with every minute which passed by, so Gaara's lips found their way back to Sakura's mouth, throwing her once again into the abyss of infinite pleasure.

Sakura moved her tongue with his, intending to make him feel the same vortex of sensations as her. She caressed his cheekbone, his nose and his dark lidded eyes with her soft lips, showing him the purest form of affection which fascinated him. Sakura was delicate despite her rough demeanour and every touch of hers sent Gaara to the vertex of bliss. There was no doubt that he was enchanted by her simple, yet effective gestures. He wouldn't be able to control his urges for long. Gaara was going to take things to the next level.

_**So pour yourself over me**_

_**Until there's nothing left to see**_

_**Because I like the way you move in the dark**_

_**I like the tension, the tension and the spark**_

Gaara quickly changed their positions, still holding her in his iron grip. Sakura yelped of surprise, breaking the kiss just to realize that she was now on top of him. Her mind began working on what to do next, but she stopped frozen when Gaara's hands went along her back, making goosebumps appear on her sensitive skin. Sakura began breathing hard as she deciphered his plan: while caressing her skin, the redhead was lifting her blouse, as well. He flung it off and one hand returned to her jaw, lowering her head for yet another breath-taking kiss. The other hand went to her back, successfully unclasping her bra.

Sakura shivered as the cold air enveloped her newly discovered skin and Gaara brought them to a sitting position. He broke the kiss to trail butterfly kisses down her body and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist while Gaara resorted to caressing her thighs with his hands. A hue of pink appeared on her cheeks while excitement knotted her stomach. Once she let all of her weight fall on his lap, he hissed against her skin, causing Sakura to moan. She loved every minute of it, discovering this unknown side of the Kazekage and the effect she had on him. Gaara unzipped her skirt and then brought them back to a laying position, removing the piece of clothing. Sakura frowned at the rough touch of his clothes on her skin and she raised her head to look into his iridescent eyes which shined in the lambent light of the lamps scattered all over the room.

'Gaara…' She whispered while caressing his face, especially his lips, with her index finger.

'Hmm…' He vociferated, opening his mouth and taking her finger inside his warm cavern, gently licking it with his tongue, eyes closed.

Sakura shuddered in pleasure. 'You're wearing all of your clothes.'

Gaara stopped his action, opened his eyes and released her finger from his sweet assault. The girl regretted telling that statement once she saw the lascivious smirk from his face.

'What are you going to do about it?'

_**The decadence of giving into desire**_

_**Creates such entropy within**_

_**Looking for love in spiritual faces**_

_**Blind to the art of fabrication**_

She narrowed her eyes and released a tiny groan, much to Gaara's delight. She quickly took his shirt off and unzipped his pants. She paused and looked at the still smirking Kazekage again.

'Well, are you going to help me or what?' She snapped, annoyed by his superior attitude.

Gaara just shrugged. 'All you had to do was ask.' And he raised his hips, having a feeling of inward satisfaction at the sight of her florid cheeks. Sakura gulped and coiled her fingers around the rim of his pants, yanking the off.

She yelped as Gaara immediately put himself on top of her, his lips moving with hers and his hands removing her panties with barely any effort. Sakura's fingers returned to his garnet hair, a strange sensation bubbling inside her stomach, his actions kindling excitement. She proceeded to removing his boxers, as well, using her ankles in yanking them off. Gaara sucked her earlobe, breathing hot in her ear. Sakura sighed in pleasure. It wasn't just his breath, his entire body was like a furnace. After all, they were both fired with longing.

_**I'm like a baby sucking mama's milk**_

_**Want to drink my fill and then some**_

_** Leave me alone**_

_**I always thought I was better than this**_

_**But temptation tempts the temptee**_

Gaara looked into her emerald orbs again, searching for any sign of resistance, though his vision was a bit hazy because of the desire which surged through his body. Sakura decided that words would mean nothing, so she brought his head down to hers for a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss which would seal her fate. Gaara separated her thighs with his knee, his heart itching to take her. Sakura wanted to indulge his every whim and her hands inadvertently forming into fists onto the mattress as she braced herself for the painful step.

_**This physicality**_

_**Shifting me chemically**_

_**Such power over me**_

_**It's just desire**_

Gaara pushed languidly inside of her, resisting the urge to hide his head in her glossy hair and preferring to behold her in case he did something wrong. Sakura's head instantly turned on one side, eyes tightly shut and her teeth sinking deeply into her bottom lip. It would be a lie to say that the amount of pain was infinitesimal and Gaara stopped, kissing every part of her body which he could reach. His actions imbued her with affection and she slowly turned her head to meet his lips. Gaara's mouth caressed her skin, soothed her aching being and whispered comforting words in her ear. And she loved him for it. There was no chance of ever regretting this. It was perfect. Her hands trailed over his chest and back. And her shining eyes assured him that he may resume to his previous act.

_**I know it's treachery**_

_**I know it's just skin deep**_

_**I know I should resist**_

_**I'm just too tired**_

_**Too tired**_

Sakura would have never believed that Gaara could be so gentle. They were in a frenzy of passion, yet he was holding back only to prevent her from getting hurt. Sakura threw him a smile of cherubic innocence and wrapped her legs around his waist, making the last piece of self-control he had vanish. He captured her lips, one hand on the pillow next to her head and the other one holding her right knee, their moves becoming faster. They surrendered completely to the vehement desire which burst inside of them, forgetting everything except their union. Their bond. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and their breath was laboured. His fingers fondled her face, removing the pink locks which stuck to her face. His own flyaway hair was now somewhat straight due to the heat they provoked inside the room. As their desire touched its zenith, he collapsed on top of her, hearing her rapid heartbeat. The heart which beat because of **him**. The heart which beat **for** him.

There was an awkward silence until he found the force to get off her and collapse in her right, enveloping her in his powerful arms. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on his chest, enjoying the amazing feeling of touching his muscles. She soon drifted to sleep. Gaara, however, stayed awake, fastening his eyes on her ethereal beauty. Making her his was the best feeling he ever had. But it was an impetuous decision which he soon regretted.

_**There's just one thing missing**_

_**One thing missing here is**_

_**Love**_

Sakura woke up the next morning with her arms resting on a cold pillow and her breath stopped in her throat. He left. Her. Alone. Hoping that he just had to fulfill his duties, Sakura dressed up and went to his office. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to cry. She would **not** do so.

With a heavy heart, she knocked at the wooden door and heard a rough 'Enter' which made all of her hopes vanish. She stepped inside, seeing a Gaara who seemed more ice-cold than before. He gave her a long look, fraught with meaning. _This must not go any further._

She was shattered, though she put on a brave face. Sakura nodded, his usual emotionless face having a galvanic effect on her. She thought she saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes, but she conceived that it was just a figment of her imagination. Gaara knew she was hurt, but he put on an impenitable look. He was not going to show her how weak she made him. **It was just a game.**

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath and began walking on the desolated streets of Suna. She was finally going to see him. She was going to confront him. More importantly, she was going to make him pay.

_**The game has just begun…**_

* * *

**I ACCEPT ONE-WORD REVIEWS, SO A SIMPLE 'HORRIBLE' OR 'COOL' WILL ALWAYS SUFFICE, OK?**

**Oh, and I forgot to say that I DO NOT own anything in this story. The song is called "I like the way" by Darren Hayes.**

**YAY, first GaaraxSakura fic and my first lemon all in the same day as my birthday. DAMN, is it hot in here or am I getting the flu? O.o**


End file.
